Kiss Me Slowly
by BeeDee92
Summary: Hermione is thrown back to the Marauders era with no way back and only the ability to move forward and prevent the future she had come from. She was going to give all those she loved the lives they deserve and create a new life for herself filled with friends and full of love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey folks here is a new story that hit me at midnight 5 days ago and I've been glued to my computer typing away, I have a rough outline, should be around 20 chapters long. Let me know if you think I should continue or not, I'm really enjoying writing it though, hopefully you all like it too! Reviews are lovely, thank you for reading!**_

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

"_Time turners are used for short-term time travel. The rules of time travel are simple; You are not to be seen by your past self or risk madness or even death, try not to be seen by anyone for fear of confusing them, do not drastically change anything, and above all, do not travel further back in time then a couple of hours. It is unknown the effects this would have on the future, but most experts agree that your time line would cease to exist." _

1998

Hermione twirled around and shot another curse at the death eaters chasing after her, her time turner bouncing against her chest with each step she took. It was the only thing left she had from Hogwarts, the only thing left from her favorite teacher, Minerva McGonagall, whom had been one of so many who had died for the light. She took a deep breath as she strained to keep up with Harry's long strides. The war had taken its toll on the both of them, the entire Weasley clan was dead as were most of their class mates and teachers, only a few were left and those who still lived were in hiding.

Hermione felt her throat clog at the thought of Ron, one of her best friends; they hadn't had time to even mourn him after watching him die two weeks earlier. Not long after that they had run into McGonagall's lifeless body laying in the woods, and Hermione had immediately burst into tears feeling overwhelmed at all the losses as Harry held her closely, just as they had been about to move on Hermione saw the glimmer of gold around the Professors neck and had taken the time turner in hopes that at least she could save Harry if she needed to.

Hermione screamed out as a curse sliced over her shoulder causing her blood to start pouring out, "RUN HARRY GO!" She yelled out to the only person she had left in the world. Hermione would never know if he heard her because as soon as the words had left her mouth, she was flying.

The world twirled and swirled as she flipped through the air before a tree stopped her with a sudden impact and her world went black. The death eater's laughter at the limp girl lying on the ground slowly turned to shouts of surprise as she disappeared, only some broken glass and gold dust marking where she had once been.

1978

James Potter and Sirius Black were enjoying the early September sun and plotting their latest pranks on the Slytherins. James' head boy badge glittered in the sunlight letting everyone know he was not to be messed with this year.

"This is genius prongs!" Sirius exclaimed in excitement over the idea of changing all the Slytherins hair color for a week.

James laughed, "Sometimes our genius minds scare me Padfoot! I mean honestly, it should be illegal for us to be friends!"

They heard laughter behind them and turned to see the other half of their little group of friends walking towards them, "Don't we all," Laughed a tired looking Remus Lupin as he settled himself next to the oak tree with his homework.

"Wormtail, come here, tell us do you think the Slytherins would look more dashing in bubblegum pink or Gryffindor red?" Sirius asked with a quirk of his lips as their shortest friend settled himself between the duo to help with planning.

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he laughed, "I would love to see Snivellus in bubblegum pink!"

"Great it's settled then! Pink it is!" James yelled out in triumph raising his fists in victory.

"Potter I do hope that as you are head boy you aren't working on any childish pranks that would be unbecoming of someone with such a title," said an annoyed Lily Evans as she walked by.

James let out a gasp of dramatic horror, "I would never ever do such a thing Lillikins, my duties as head boy far outweigh any silly boy shenanigans that these three children could concoct!"

Lily's lips quirked as she fought not to smile at the charming boy who was gazing at her in a way that caused her stomach to flip, she opened her mouth to retort when suddenly she screamed in horror as she watched a person literally appear out of thin air and fall into the Black Lake.

James suddenly looked alarmed, "What happened?"

"Someone just fell into the lake!" She whispered in shock, she had never seen anything like that in her life.

Sirius Black was out of his shoes and diving into the lake before anyone else had even processed what she had said. Her heart pounded in her ears she took control of the situation, "Remus you're a faster runner could you get Professor Dumbledore?" Remus nodded and took off at a dead run towards the castle. "Peter and James could you take your cloaks off, one of you lay yours on the ground for whoever it is, and the other hand theirs to Sirius, the lake has to be freezing!" She quickly rushed to edge of the lake where Sirius was pulling the mystery figure out of the lake.

Lily flicked her wand and levitated the person who looked to be a woman based on the size of the figure; she quickly placed her on Peters cloak and went about taking the heavy winter cloak off of the girl. Long dark curls tumbled out around a bruised face, and blood. "Merlin's beard she's bleeding!" Lily yelped in horror.

Quickly Lily stripped away the blood soaked clothes leaving the girl in a tee-shirt and jeans, "I'm guessing she is a muggleborn?" Sirus asked trying to at least figure something out about the beaten girl at his feet.

Lily let out a slight sob of horror looking at the mystery woman's arm, "No need to guess, it's been carved into her. I hadn't known the war had gotten to this point," Lily cried out softly her heart breaking for the poor girl in front of her.

The three boys next to her all stared in silent horror at the scar that was crudely carved into her arm. No one could even begin to understand what she had probably been through. Peter was the next to finally speak and with it would come a clarity that would scare all of them to the bone, "I don't think it is Lily, isn't that a time turner around her neck?"

Sirius gasped in shock as his eyes shot to the golden necklace, and finally he answered his friend dread filling his voice, "Yes Peter, it is."

Everyone felt a darkness settle over their little group as they watched Remus and Dumbledore rushing down to the lake side. They now knew the war was about to get much, much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I forgot this last chapter, but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Wow 10 reviews on my first chapter! I'm so happy, so here you all go chapter 2! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hermione felt like she had been hit by a bludger, she also felt like she was in a comfortable bed which was something she hadn't felt in what felt like years. "When is she going to wake up," asked an unfamiliar voice.

"If I am correct then based on what I can tell she is currently listening to us and is just trying to find the energy to open her eyes," answered a more familiar voice, Hermione's eyes shot open in shock and immediately fell on Albus Dumbledore, a man who had been dead for three years, she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed and jumped up in shock and fear, what the hell was going on!

"Holy shit!" Yelled a startled voice next to her.

Hermione quickly whipped around and immediately flung herself into her best friends arms. "Oh Harry I thought they were going to kill you! We made it out? How? Where are we?" she mumbled into his shoulders starting to break down with happiness at seeing he was okay.

"Erhm, I'm sorry miss, I don't mean to upset you, but I'm not this Harry you're talking about." The man mumbled shyly into her ear.

Hermione quickly pulled away in confusion and on second glance notice there were indeed a few difference from this man and the man she had left in the woods, confusion clouded her mind as she glanced around at the faces in the room, she recognized all of them, Albus Dumbledore stood there studying her with a look of concern, A young Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans and Sirius Black were quietly watching her hug on a shocked looking James Potter.

"Oh Merlin, you're all dead. How is this possible?" Was all she said before taking an unsteady seat on the bed she had laid on.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up and Lily felt her throat close up, they were all dead where this girl had come from? Dumbledore took a moment to compose himself before sitting down next to the scared girl. "Well, from what I can tell, you must have been in a fight and broke your time turner, it threw you back into time, I'm sorry dear but I have to know, first of all what is your name and what year are you from? It's currently 1978."

Hermione let a little cry escape from her throat at the thought, "My name is Hermione Granger, I'm from 1998. The war, it killed everyone, it was just Harry and I left to fight Voldemort, but now I'm here, Harry he's all alone now." Hermione started crying into her hands, she had failed at saving everyone even Harry.

Dumbledore frowned and looked at the young girl in front of him, he knew that time travel was dangerous, but he also knew that by having this girl thrown into this time she had probably already caused her old timeline to disappear, and from what he could tell he needed her to save all the lives in this room and more. "Hermione, I need you to tell me everything that has happened in your time starting from where we are now to your future, as much as you can remember, it could save so many lives."

Hermione looked at him with tear streaked eyes, determination was evident to everyone in the room. "You're right, I could give them all a better life." She glanced around, "I don't know if all of them will like what I'm about to say." She mumbled suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Hermione you just said we were all going to die, I think anything else you say will be a little less of a shock than that." Lily told her quietly.

Hermione looked at the girl and quirked her lips lightly, "You sure, what if I told you, in a year you'll be marrying someone in this room?"

James who had taken a drink of his water suddenly started choking while Lily gasped in shock and turned deep red. "Um, well yes, I suppose even that."

Hermione laughed lightly already beginning to like the red-head with her eyes that matched her best friend, "Okay then, Lily and James Potter will be married this next summer. Sometime between now and 1980 a prophecy will be told to you," she told Dumbledore looking at him, "It will state that Voldemort's down fall will come in the form a baby, from a couple who has thrice defied him, it happens that two babies fall under that category, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. It goes on to say that he will mark him as his equal, Voldemort picks Harry and does mark him, but not before killing both his parents to get to him. When Lily died for Harry she protected him from being killed and Voldemort disappears for 18 years."

Excuse me Miss Granger but why, if I knew of this prophecy would I not put them in a unplottable house?" Dumbledore asks in confusion.

Hermione sighed and glanced at Peter Pettigrew with sadness, "You do, but they're betrayed by their secret keeper."

"Sirius would never betray us!" James yelled automatically assuming who the secret keeper would be.

"No he wouldn't Mr. Potter, and you are correct, he almost was your secret keeper, but at the last minute you switched, and Peter betrays you."

Immediately she heard a gasp throughout the room as a young sandy blonde boy cowered in his chair in horror, "I… I would never betray them! I love them! James is my brother!" He yelled out tears streaking down his face.

Hermione shrugged in sadness, "I do not know what occurs in the next three years that would cause you to stray Mr. Pettigrew, but I am no liar. But I will tell the rest of you this, do not take it out on him, he isn't and if I have anything to do about he never will be the man from my time. This Peter loves you, even in my time he loves you, he just got caught up in some wrong choices and with the wrong people."

Sirius studied the girl in front of him in amazement, she was beautiful he couldn't deny it with her golden eyes and dark hair, but it was how forgiving and strong she was, she had just lost everything and here she was giving it up selflessly to give those she loved a better life, even though they wouldn't know her.

"Anyway, after the Potter's are killed, Peter kills a street full of muggles, cuts off his finger, and fakes his own death, blaming it all on the one and only Sirius Black." She tells them, piercing Sirius with her golden eyes. "Sirius spends 12 years locked away in Azkaban."

"Peter you're an awful friend, I look terrible in strips." Sirius quipped trying to make light of what could have been a horrifying future. He watch Hermione's lips quirk in a slight smile as she continued talking.

"Harry was sent to Petunia's" She began only for Lily to interrupt.

"Oh Merlin this story gets worse and worse!"

"Who the bloody hell is Petunia, what a wretched name!" James stated in confusion.

"My sister you twit." Lily answered angrily.

Hermione laughed before trying to cover it up with a cough, "I'm sorry you just reminded me of my friend Ron and I."

Sirius felt an annoyance at that thought, only couples were supposed to argue like that, "A boyfriend?"

Hermione glanced at him sadly, "No, everyone was dead remember?"

Remus cleared his throat, "I'd like to know what happened to me?"

"I'll get to it, I don't meet you until my third year, the same year Sirius escapes from Azkaban." Hermione answered.

"I escape! That is bloody brilliant!" Sirius yells out.

Dumbledore looks at all of them his eyes twinkling, "Sirius do let Ms. Granger continue with this story, and try to remember, that to her these stories are very much real."

Hermione breathed in deeply, and began the long tale of her years at Hogwarts and afterwards, until she ended up in the Black Lake 20 years in the past.

Everyone sat in the darkened room silently, no one knew what to say, it was horrifying the implications of her story. Dumbledore turned and looked at them all over his half moon glasses, "The order will be working endlessly on finding these Horcruxes you have told me about Ms. Granger, for the mean time it's best if we keep where you are from a secret, since Mr. Potters son was your closest friend, would you mind becoming Hermione Potter, his home tutored cousin, who has come to Hogwarts to finish out her last year of school, I will give you access to my vault and have school clothes and supplies delivered to you tomorrow morning. Lily, if you could meet her tomorrow morning and show her to your dorm, you've just acquired a new roommate. You came from hard times Ms. Granger, try to enjoy your last year of school, make friends, and rest well knowing that what has occurred in your past will not come to be."

Hermione nodded as he walked out leaving her alone with 5 teens who were both familiar and strangers to her. Everyone sat silently for awhile until Peter stood up and walked towards her, "I want to make an unbreakable vow, to prove my loyalty to my friends."

Hermione looked at his determined face before smiling slightly, "As you wish, Lily could you oversee us." She said as she stood and clasped hands with the young man. Lily nodded once and cast the spell, "Do you Peter Pettigrew, swear on your life that you will never betray your friends to the dark lord and his death eaters, do you swear to do all you can to protect those you care about, and to the best of your abilities fight for the light?" Hermione asked.

"I swear." He answered, "Do you Hermione Granger swear, on your life that you will, to the best of your abilities, protect those I care about from the horrible future that you have just come from, that you will do everything in your power to remember what has happened in your time and prevent it, in hopes of creating a better future for the wizarding world?"

Sirius noticed that Hermione's eyes were almost glowing in the light as she whispered, "I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here you go, its chapter three! I'd like to say thank you for the reviews they always encourage me to write, especially when I get stuck on a scene and I rewrite it 100 times. I'm glad you all liked that I saved Peter, I wasn't sure how I would like his character but as I was writing he became a sort of little brother figure, and I think he deserved a chance to prove himself. Reviews are loved as always, thank you for reading!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Hermione awoke the next morning early, the sun had just began to rise as she stood in the window looking out over the grounds that she had never thought she would see again. Tears began to fall quickly down her cheeks as she finally allowed herself to mourn the loss of all those she loved. Her parents, the Weasley's, Ron, she let a sob escape as she remembered his sparkling blue eyes and there almost romance, and finally Harry her soul mate, not in a romantic sense but in the sense that from the time in the bathroom during first year to last night she had never been without him, they had just clicked in a way her and Ron never did. For the next few hours she allowed herself to cry as she watched the sunrise.

Lily arrived to find Hermione sitting on a chair in the corner reading a book from bag that was sitting beside her, "I see you got some of your things, the rest is already in our dorm."

Hermione jumped slightly and automatically pulled out her wand to defend herself, causing Lily to furrow her eyebrows, what a life Hermione must have had to constantly be fearful and alert. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to…." Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she realized she had been a second away from cursing an innocent.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, it's natural to be jumpy, you've literally been thrown into a completely new world, it's going to take time, but you're not alone, you have Dumbledore, me, the marauders, and other people you will meet, I know we can't replace your Harry and Ron, but we aren't that bad." She teased trying to make the distraught girl smile.

Hermione giggled and wiped her tears, "You remind me of him, he has your eyes and your good heart, but he looks almost identical to James, and has some of his mischievousness and habit of breaking rules."

Lily laughed loudly, "Do I really marry James Potter?" She asked in wonder.

Hermione smiled at her, "You do, and from what I've heard, there was no couple more in love than you two."

Lily just smiled, "I don't really see him like that."

Hermione gave her a once over and quirked her eyebrow, "You are lying Ms. Evans."

Lily laughed again, she already like the brunette in front of her and knew that they would become fast friends. "Alright Ms. Potter are you ready for your first full day in 1978?"

Hermione nodded and threw the small bag that had popped up earlier over her shoulder. They quietly made their way to the Gryffindor common room. "James and the boys are waiting outside to walk you in, James made the announcement to the entire school today that his cousin would be joining us, so it won't be a surprised." Lily explained.

"Why didn't Dumbledore announce it?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Because James Potter likes fireworks and threatening Slytherins, he made a rather big deal about it and told the Slytherins to play nice with you or they would have to deal with the head boy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, James reminded her of the Weasley twins, her heart gave a pang of sadness at a memory. "He reminds me of some boys a few years ahead of me, they were always causing problems, but everyone loved them."

Lily's eyes softened, "It will get easier with time."

"I know, and I have a feeling I'll see them soon, but they will be in diapers." Hermione laughed.

Lily smiled slightly at her before coming to a stop in front of a group of boys, Hermione took a moment to study each of them. Lily was beautiful she was like a jewel, emerald eyes, ruby hair and lips, and pearly translucently clear skin, not a freckle in sight. James looked almost identical to Harry, messy dark hair, glasses, the friendly smile that always eased her nerves, the only difference was his nose and the fact he had hazel eyes. Remus looked handsome in a quiet kind of way, he still had a few scars but his brown hair was cut nicely and his amber eyes were full of happiness that was missing in her time. Peter was shorter than the other three men, but he was still taller than her probably around 5'6, he wasn't exactly conveniently handsome but he had gentle brown eyes that showed a golden heart, she wondered briefly what caused him to defect to the dark side. Finally her eyes landed on Sirius, when he had been almost twenty years her senior she had felt he was one of the most handsome men she had ever set eyes on and for a few years she had developed a school girl crush on him, but now with his dark hair long and curling slightly at the ends, his mysteriously grey eyes surrounded by thick lashes could cause a girl to lose her train of thought, and his smile was one only seen in magazines, he was easily the most handsome of the four. "Prongs she's staring at us." Sirius mumbled loudly shaking her out of her scrutiny.

"I can't help if she finds us irresistible Padfoot, I mean we are the marauders." James answered smiling at her.

"Sorry, you all just look different, well, not so much James and Lily, but the rest of you are hardly recognizable."

"I should hope I don't look like I'm a 40 year old man who just got out of twelve years of prison." Sirius stated indignantly.

"Let's hope none of us look like we are nearing our 40's." Peter answered smiling lightly.

Hermione laughed, "No none of you look close to 40."

"Great now that we have that issue sorted out can we please get this over with and get into the common room I want to get over all the stares Ms. Potter is about to receive." Sirius grumbled.

"One would think you're jealous." Remus quipped.

"Of course I am! She's stealing all of my attention!" Sirius teased back , causing everyone to laugh as they walked in as a group.

Hermione immediately felt all eyes land on her, a blush immediately began to creep up her cheeks as an entire room of people stared at her in curiously.

"Alright you lot go back to whatever you were doing, no need in scaring my shy cousin." James announced to the room, and just like that everyone was back to whatever they had been doing before the group had stepped through the door. "See not so bad after all, follow Lily she'll show you her room, we'll be down here."

Hermione just nodded and followed the red head up a flight of stairs, "Now most of the time the head girl would have a dorm to herself but Dumbledore feels like you might be more comfortable with just me instead of five strangers, so you'll be with me in the head girls dorm."

"What about the other girls what will they think?" Hermione asked quietly as she walked through a door into a large room.

"I think they will be happy to not to have to share their bathroom with another girl." Lily laughed as she flung herself down on a bed, "The room is pretty much split, and everything on the left side of the room is empty for your use. Everything on the right is mine, although if there is anything you need I don't mind sharing."

"Thank you for your kindness Lily." Hermione mumbled feeling her heart swell with respect for the young witch.

"No thank you, you're not only saving me, you're saving my son and for that I will forever owe you my life." Lily told her.

Hermione smiled and knew they were already on their way to a strong friendship, "So are you going to admit your feelings for a certain tall dark and handsome wizard downstairs?"

Lily grinned, "Never that would be too easy."

Hermione let out a real laugh for the first time in days, "I see where Harry gets his stubbornness."

"He's doomed; James is more stubborn than I am!" Lily answered her own laughter ringing throughout the dorm.

They sat in silence both lost in thought until Hermione remembered something, "Don't we have a meeting with Dumbledore in 5 minutes?"

Lily looked at the clock on the wall before yelping in surprise, "Merlin we are going to be late!" And with that last sentence both girls raced out of her dorm and were out of the common room before the marauders even realized what had happened.

"What the bloody hell was that all about, were their knickers on fire?" Sirius asked in shock after almost being run over by the rushing girls.

"No their meeting with Professor Dumbledore is in five minutes." Remus answered before moving one of his chess pieces towards Peter. "Checkmate."

Hermione found herself back in the common room a few hours later thinking back over the unusual meeting she'd had. Dumbledore had brought Severus Snape into the loop of just where Hermione was from and what his part was to be if he did not change his ways. Snape's look of horror when he learned he would be the reason Lily died would probably haunt Hermione for a long time. By the end of the meeting he had agreed to become a double agent.

Lily had confronted him after the meeting, she had told him of her forgiveness and her love of him as a friend but she made sure to let him know she would only ever see him as a friend; there had been too much history between the two. Hermione felt her own heart break at his look as she told him to move on, to love another who deserved him. All in all Hermione felt like Severus Snape had probably just had the most emotional day of his life.

"Hermione stop reading that silly book and tells me my future!" Sirius whined from his place on the couch.

"Everyone dies, the end." She snapped annoyed, he had been bugging her about the future all day.

"Hey that's not very nice, I don't die, I escape Azkaban, I'm a freaking bad a-"

"You do die, a curtain kills you." Hermione interrupted smiling slightly at how silly it sounded, serves him right for bothering him.

The other three boys who had been quietly doing other things other than bothering the frazzled time traveler immediately burst into fits of laughter. "Oh that is perfect, Hermione I think I love you." James laughed rolling on the floor.

Hermione smiled at him feeling her heart warm as he laughed, he reminded her so much of Harry it hurt. "It's the truth, although it was the veil of death, so I guess that's a little more ominous than just a curtain."

Sirius who had been frowning at her since she had interrupted him crossed his arms, "You couldn't have said that first? You had to just go and say "oh Sirius you're so amazingly handsome and smart you even accomplish the impossible and escape from Azkaban and break into Hogwarts but oh oh dear, a piece of fabric kills you."

Hermione who had been enjoying harassing the dark haired man immediately broke into her first fit of laughter, she couldn't stop it was too much for her frayed emotions.

"I think he broke her." Peter laughed out, and pretty soon all of them were rolling on the floor laughing, with no one remembering quite what had been so funny, and just when they would start to calm down they would look at each other and it would start all over again.

An hour later found Hermione still in the common room with Sirius and Peter in an intense game of wizards chess as she stared mesmerized by the flickering flames, "Hermione go to bed, you must be exhausted, you just single handedly saved the entire Wizarding World in a day." Peter told her as he stared at the chess board.

Hermione laughed lightly, "The war is far from over Peter. But I am going to enjoy this year, I can relax because from what I know the war doesn't get bad until after we graduate."

"Oh yes you're going to have lots of fun this year, I have already assessed you are a stickler for rules." Sirius mumbled.

"You'd be surprised, Hogwarts could have written a rule book with Harry, Ron, and I as examples of what not to do, I think we broke all of the school rules once, and most twice if not more." Hermione thought ruefully missing her two best friends.

"Sirius I think we lost her." Peter mumbled worried looking at her sad smile.

"Tell us about them, not just the bad things, tell us about some of the good times you had with them, it will feel good to allow yourself to remember them." Sirius told her coming up and sitting on one side of her while Peter took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze from her other side, there chess match forgotten.

Hermione smiled slightly, "I remember the first time I felt like I had found my brothers, it as second year and we were all so worried about the Chamber of Secrets. We were in this common room right there on the rug all just laughing and talking and I must have fallen asleep because I awoke a few hours later with a blanket covering me as I lay across the couch. Both boys were sitting on the floor directly in front of me talking quietly, their soft murmurs along with the quiet crackling of the fire comforted me and lulled me back into one of the most peaceful sleeps I had gotten that year. It wasn't a huge moment but the love I felt in that moment between us made it significant." She finished.

Sirius and Peter smiled at her but allowed her to stray back into memories, sometimes she was quiet, and sometimes she would open up with a short story of her life, her boys. They stayed like that until she fell asleep and then Sirius quietly snuck up to Lily's dorm and placed the sleeping witch into her bed, "Rest well Mione, always remember your friends, but try not to dwell too much into the past and forget to live in the present."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I'm being nice and uploading another chapter now, because I'm going to be busy the next few days and I won't get a chance to update. This chapter has some violence, Any way Review pretty please! I love them and when I read them I want to get back and continue writing, so in the end reviews really are in your best interest! Also Thank you sooooo much to those who have been reviewing, you guys rock my socks off!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Hermione walked out of her DADA class feeling proud of herself, in the past month that she had been in 1978 she had established her old spot as top of the class and she was especially accomplished in her DADA class, she could even out duel the teacher. "Potter hold on just a moment." A voice snapped at her from behind, turning around she saw Snape catching up to her, "Mione, you have to stop drawing attention to yourself, some of the junior death eaters are starting to take notice, and that isn't good, they are telling their parents about the mysterious new girl who bested the teacher in a serious duel."

Hermione glanced sideways at him, it was still hard for her to believe that over the past month they had formed a tentative friendship, "Sev, I can handle anything they throw at me; honestly it's no big deal."

She heard him sigh in frustration, "You just took on 5 slytherins at once and walked away without a scratch!"

"They were cheating ganging up on me like that; I can't believe Professor Dante didn't stop them!" She sniffed.

"That's what I'm saying, he didn't have to! You handled it fine, yes I'm impressed but you're pissing them off and if the Dark Lord keeps hearing about how powerful you are he will hunt you down to get you one his side and when you refuse he'll kill you!" He snapped worry seeping into his voice.

Hermione stopped mid step and looked up at the man who she had spent most of her life hating, "Sev, I'll be fine, trust me, I've been handling myself against him for 7 years." Severus just looked at her clearly annoyed at the way she was just brushing him off.

"Whatever you say, just please tone it down, believe it or not I actually like you." He finally answered before walking away and leaving her on her own.

Hermione watched his silhouette disappear, finally she had just figured she would just head up to her Transfiguration class room when she felt a hand on her shoulder, with reflexes of a person who'd been trained to fight, she whipped around, kneed the perpetrator in the groin and slammed him against the wall with her wand pointing menacingly at his neck, only to stare into the watering eyes of Sirius Black.

"Oh Sirius I'm so sorry!" She yelped immediately backing away in shock, as the young man leaned against the wall trying to breathe.

Sirius for his part was rather impressed with her defense skills and if she hadn't just used them on him he would have told her as much. Finally after the pain had abated enough that he could think, he turned to her, "Remind me never to sneak up on you!"

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding due to her fear of him being pissed at her, "Sirius I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you and it was just a reaction."

Sirius walked towards her chuckling, "its okay Kitten, I knew where you came from, what you went through, Lily even warned me about how easily you startle, but of course I never really listen."

Hermione smiled at the nickname he had given her when he had found out she was a cat animagus. "What are you doing outside of class?" She asked as they began a slow walk to transfiguration's.

"Divinations is a rather flighty subject, I just take it for the easy grade and she saw three people dying so she let us out early to let them enjoy some of their last days. What are you doing out of DADA early?"

Hermione laughed, "we were dueling, when Lucius, Bellatrix, Antonin, Alecto, and Regulus decided it would be fun to gang up on me, I stunned them all before any damage could be done, but the teacher in his shock let the class out early."

Sirius didn't laugh like she thought he would, instead he frowned, "I don't like that they are focusing on you this is the third time in the past two weeks they have singled you out. That means Voldemort has probably already heard about you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "now you're sounding like Severus."

Sirius frowned even more but ignored her, ever since the marauders had heard about his sacrifices in her time they had left him alone but that definitely didn't mean they had to like him, "He's right though, you're putting yourself in danger."

Hermione felt anger boiling up from everyone telling her what she should and shouldn't be doing and decided to release it, "In case it has escaped your notice, I can handle myself very well. I'm still alive right? You have no idea half of what I went through in my time, I was constantly battling wizards and witches with 20 years more experience than I had and I came out with just a few scars! I'm not some god damn damsel in distress Sirius, I can handle a few seventh years with no outside experience!" With a final glare she stormed away only for him to catch up, grab her, and pin her to the wall, "Hey, why are you so angry that you have people who worry about you?"

Hermione felt all the anger disappear in an instant as the dark-haired wizard pressed himself against her, she could feel his muscles tightening under his thin tee-shirt and felt her heart beat speeding up as her breath caught in her throat as she finally repeated a weak, "I can handle it."

"We know you can Kitten, we just don't want to have to see you handle it. Why can't you understand that you have so many people here that already care about you?" Sirius whispered as he looked into her ever-changing eyes he would have sworn a week ago they were chocolate-brown, but over the weekend he had changed his mind to honey gold, but now they were back to the deep chocolate, he could see flecks of gold, they were fascinating.

Hermione could hardly hear him over the pounding of her heart and her inner voice begging her to stand up on her tip toes and press her lips to his perfect ones just inches from her, "I…I don't know Sirius, I honestly can't think right now, could you back up?" She mumbled embarrassed by her confession.

Sirius' lips quirked into a slightly arrogant smirk as he gazed down at her for a moment longer than was necessary before he took a step back and allowed her breathing room, "Sorry kitten couldn't think of another way of stopping you from storming away, shall we head to transfiguration?"

Hermione just nodded not really wanting to talk anymore; she just wanted to get away from the guy who had been slowly weaseling his way into her dreams, not that she would ever admit that to anyone, including Lily. Once they got to the classroom she made her way to the table she shared with the head girl and sat down with a huff of annoyance.

"What happened?" Lily asked lightly as she pulled out a quill and ink.

"Severus, Sirius, people in general." Hermione mumbled pulling out her textbook.

Lily's lips quirked into a smirk, "What did Sirius do now? Oh what? Don't give me that look I know that Severus didn't put you in this bad of a mood."

"No but he started it, Sirius and him are being over protective and it's aggravating." She hissed out. "And on top of driving me to the brink of insanity he invaded my personal space!"

Lily's eyebrow lifted, "And did you like it?"

Hermione spluttered, "Wha… No of course I didn't! He man handled me and then trapped me!"

"Right whatever you say Mione."

"Oh shut it Evans, at least I'm not tip toeing around my future husband awkwardly avoiding the white elephant in the room that you two need to talk about." Hermione snapped back playfully.

Lily's cheeks flushed red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say Lily," she smirked back using the same disbelieving tone that Lily had used on her just as McGonagall cleared her throat to begin class.

Later that night found Hermione groaning as she felt pain radiating down her head as she laid on the ground, cursing herself and Sirius for her current predicament. She cursed Sirius for being such a pain in the ass that she had to avoid him all day leaving her out after curfew so she wouldn't have to talk to him, she cursed him for distracting her so she hadn't even noticed that she was being stalked until a disarming spell had hit her from behind and flung her against a wall. She groaned before rolling over, "cursing someone with their back turned is a very cowardly thing to do."

"Shut up Potter, that was some stunt you decided to pull today, not so funny when it's you being thrown against a wall is it?" Lucius Malfoy spat angrily coming out of the shadows followed by Bellatrix.

"It's not nice to gang up on a disarmed girl," she taunted looking for her wand, unfortunately it seemed that it was behind her attackers, lovely.

"We aren't nice, you deserve a lesson in who really has the power don't you, blood traitor?" Lucius stated in a calm manner.

"Oh use the cruciatus Lucius," cackled the already insane Bellatrix Black, and Hermione for the first time since after she woke up in 1978, was scared.

Lucius smirked evilly, "Crucio." Hermione screamed as every nerve ending in her body felt as though it was on fire, she felt her entire body straining as she twitched on the ground trying desperately to get away from the cause of the pain. When they stopped she took a few breaths trying to slow her pounding heart, "Stand up and face us Potter, face what you deserve."

Hermione struggled up to her knees when Bellatrix pranced over to her and kicked her right in the ribs causing her to fall back with a groan. "Who's the weak one now," she hissed down at her.

Hermione felt tears well up into her eyes as she stood up, "Oh look the traitor is crying, poor poor baby," Bellatrix laughed twirling her wand around.

Hermione stood shakily on her feet, she knew she could get away if she could just get to her wand, or any wand for that matter, so she did what anyone in her position would do, she threw herself at Bellatrix.

As soon as she had tackled the surprised witch she wretched the wand out of her hand and sent out a stunner at Lucius who had stared in complete shock at the two witches rolling on the ground and immediately turned to the woman she was on top of and asked in a deadly quiet voice, "who's the poor baby now?"

Bellatrix cackled, "you think this is the end? Oh no this is the just the beginning, just you wait, one day you wont be so lucky to get away."

Hermione just looked at her before smiling mysteriously, "bring it on Black," she challenge before rearing back and punching her right in the nose and knocking her out. Slowly she stood up threw Bellatrix's wand down, grabbed her things and rushed back to the common room trying to hold back the panic attack she was close to having.

Sirius Black was annoyed, he had been trying with no avail to find Hermione all day until curfew hit and he had been confined in the common room and now James had the map with him and he was stuck staring idiotically at the portrait hole just willing it to open. "Sirius she's fine, it's Hermione it's not like she hasn't lost track of time in the library before." Remus told him from where Peter and him were playing a game of exploding snaps.

"But what if she isn't? You heard about the stunt she pulled in her defense class!"

"Yes which is why I'm telling you, she's fine. She can take care of herself; she's more skilled than all four of us combined. You seem to forget she's been fighting in this war since she was 11," Remus explained.

Sirius sighed, "Yes I know that Moony she reminds me anytime I try to protect her! It doesn't mean I can't worry when she's been out past curfew for almost an hour and I haven't seen her since before dinner!"

Remus studied him before smirking slightly, "You like her don't you!"

Peter who had only been listening started to smile, "that's what I've thought since she got here!"

Sirius stared at them guarded, "of course I like her, we all like her!"

Remus and Peter just looked at each other with slight smirks before going back to their game and ignoring the pacing wizard.

It was not ten minutes later that Hermione came limping through the portrait hole, Sirius took one look at her and knew something terrible had happened. "What happened?" Hermione glanced up at him and he saw a cut on her eye brow and noticed blood was coating the collar of her white button up, " Merlin come sit down, Remus you need to heal her!"

Remus and Peter glanced up and immediately looked alarmed at the girl in front of them, "I'm fine guys just a few bumps and bruises, nothing to worry about," she tried to comfort with a smile as she walked over to the couch.

"Where are you hurt? What happened?" Remus asked as Peter grabbed her hand to comfort her, Sirius tried to ignore the pang of annoyance when he saw the affection the two shared.

"I was hit from behind, which would never have happened except I was distracted. They disarmed me and I was thrown into a wall, it was just Malfoy and Lestrange…..I mean Black, Bellatrix Black."

"Bellatrix marries a Lestrange!" Sirius roared in anger, "typical, my entire family is evil to the core."

Hermione paused for a moment, "No, your brother ended up regretting joining the dark lord, he died trying to fix it."

Sirius smiled slightly before Peter interrupted, "not that this isn't important, but I'm a little more interested in why your bleeding from your head!"

"Right, well after I hit the wall they started threatening me, I was disarmed and they used an unforgivable on me, it felt like an hour before they stopped, just when I thought they were done I was kicked in the ribs, you might have to heal a couple I think at least one is broken. After I finally got to my feet I knew I had to do something so I tackled your cousin and knocked her out and stunned Malfoy, than I ran away."

"How exactly did you knock out Bellatrix," Sirius asked.

"With my fist, I figured she wouldn't expect me to attack her in any muggle way."

Sirius looked at her before he started laughing, "Oh kitten you're officially my new hero!"

"Sirius this isn't funny, Mione's been attacked she had the cruciatus curse used one her! Malfoy and your cousin should be expelled but we have no proof of an unforgivable being used. She also has a serious head injury from when she slammed against the wall, a sprained ankle and on top of it all she may or may not have broken ribs I still need to check so excuse me if I'm not finding this all that funny." Remus snapped.

"Remus it's fine he's allowed to laugh, I'm okay, no serious harm done." Hermione reassured them at seeing Sirius look abashed.

Remus sighed, "Alright I did my best with your head, you'll probably have a headache for the next few days, and you should be able to walk on your ankle now. It's time to check your ribs, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have you unbutton some of you shirt so I can look, if you'd rather go to the nurse we can do that too, also I can send these two out for some privacy."

Hermione started unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom, wincing slightly, "I really don't care that much it's their choice to stay or go, I trust all of you."

Once she had it unbuttoned to just under her breasts she laid back and Remus ran his hands lightly over her ribs which were already coloring, when Hermione winced he would tap his wand over the area and whisper a spell. Sirius watched one of his best friends run his hands over the witch's smooth skin and ignored the fluttering in his stomach.

"I knew Bellatrix was crazy but I didn't think she was that crazy," he mumbled ashamed to be a Black.

Hermione looked at him grimly, "you know what frightened me the most about when I found out what year it was? I was scared of seeing Bellatrix, she is in every nightmare I have, she becomes the right hand woman of the dark lord. She spent hours torturing me with the cruciatus curse, it's not the first time I've been under it, and she gave me the scar on my arm that I've been so careful to hide with glamour's. Can you imagine a Potter branded a mudblood by a woman not even out of school yet?"

Sirius paled, "She did that to you?"

Hermione nodded, "I've learned the best way to deal with what you're scared of is to face it, doesn't make it any easier, but in this time it reassurance that she holds no power over me."

Peter looked at her with understanding, "I think I understand now why you go out of your way to fight her during DADA now, before I thought you just had a death wish, it makes more sense now. Every time you beat her you must feel like you still have the upper hand and as long as you have that she can't hurt you."

Hermione nodded, "until tonight that is. I think I'll take Sev's advice and try to lay low for now."

"Alright Hermione, your ribs are as good as they are going to get, I'm no healer but you should be okay, just don't over exert yourself for the next week okay?"

"Thanks Remus I owe you one," she smiled at the werewolf as she buttoned her shirt back up.

"No you really don't, it's the least I could do. Anyway I think Peter and I are going to bed, try to send Sirius up when he has broken out of whatever inner monologue he is going through. Goodnight Mione."

Hermione looked at the stock still Sirius Black who hadn't moved since she had announced his cousin had been her biggest tormentor. "Okay, goodnight Remus, night Peter, see you in the morning!"

Peter mumbled a quiet goodnight and then it was just her and a frozen Sirius Black. "Sirius snap out of it!"

He jumped slightly before collapsing into a chair and holding his head in his hands, "how? How can you look at me when all my family does is hurt you, hunt you, and scar you?"

"Because you aren't your family Sirius," she told him standing up and crouching by him, "hey look at me." Sirius took a deep breath and looked at the lovely witch in front of him, "I'm okay, I'm alive. Yes your family is terrible and dark, but you aren't. You're family doesn't make you who you are. You're a good man, you're a Gryffindor, no one in your family has ever been a Gryffindor, that automatically makes you different from them. You're also smarter than you think and you're the most loyal friend anyone could ask for. I don't see you as Sirius Black the black sheep of a dark family who has persecuted me since I arrived in the wizarding world, I see you as Sirius Black, a smart and talented wizard, a Gryffindor, a Marauder, a prankster, part of the order of the phoenix, my best friends God father, an innocent man, and one of my closest friends."

Sirius looked at her and smiled, "you've forgotten unbelievably handsome."

Hermione blinked and started laughing, "Oh yes, and I also forgot extremely modest." Sirius grinned as he pulled her up into his lap and hugged her.

"You're an incredible witch Hermione, you're forgiving when you should hate the person, you have the ability to laugh in the face of adversary, you have found friends in a time where you left behind all you knew, and to top it off you're bloody brilliant."

Hermione for her part was trying to ignore the way his breath brushed against her neck and caused goose bumps to break out all over her body and the way her heart was slamming against her ribs, "thanks Sirius," she breathed.

They sat like that for a while just enjoying spending time together until Lily and James came back from doing rounds. James took one look at them and raised his eyebrow suggestively. "What do we have here?"

Hermione tried to fight the blush that was quickly spreading across her cheeks and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp which caused him to hold on tighter as he smirked back at James, "I'm comforting her; she was attacked by Malfoy and my dear cousin Bella."

Hermione felt her eyebrow raise as she asked, "You're comforting me is it?"

Sirius' grin widened, "See her head injury was so bad she doesn't even realize a comforting lap when she's sitting on it."

Lily looked at the two with a mixture of amusement and confusion, "are you sure she was attacked? We found them both unconscious about half an hour ago during rounds. If anyone was attacked I would say it was them."

"Yes they tried to ambush her, but with her quick thinking she got away, she even punched Bella the muggle way!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

James listened and started laughing, "Hermione you never cease to amaze me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Your long awaited chapter is here, the more reviews the quicker I post the dance chapter and it's a nice long chapter! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Voldemort looked out from his spot on his throne at his bowing death eaters and hissed, "This is the tenth time in a month one of your kids has written about this new student, Hermione Potter is it?"

"Yes m'lord," they mumbled together.

"I want her, she's powerful, I heard from the Malfoy family she took on five of your kids, kids who I have personally trained, and her teacher, I'm impressed and I want her on our side but if she refuses, kill her and everyone who gets in the way."

The death eaters all bowed their heads lower, "Yes m'lord."

Hermione had a headache, it had been a week since the attack and she had just come out of another meeting with Dumbledore. She had allowed him to look through her memories for a better understanding and on top of it he asked for names and dates of people who had died. She did her best with explaining how people had died, including Marlene McKinnon and what happened to Neville's parents. His last words annoyed her somewhat, "Hermione I know you wish we could get rid of Bellatrix now, I know she becomes a huge problem. But as long as she is in school my hands are tied, but we will do everything in our power to get her as soon as your class graduates."

So Hermione walked to the nurse picked up a headache potion and made her way back to the common room with her guard up in case someone decided to sneak up on her again. Once she made it back she sat down next to a staring Lily Evans. "Lily you are going to marry him, honestly how difficult is it to just go up to him and tell him you care about him, I mean even he knows you two will get married!"

"I don't know Hermione, but I'm scared. What if knowing he is going to marry me has scared him away, what if he doesn't feel that way anymore? He isn't like how he was, with his proclamations of love and marriage every other day. Now he is just so much more mature, he's still James but he doesn't drive me crazy anymore, I really like how mature he is now but what if it's just an act? Or what if he.."

"Lily shut up," Hermione interrupted, "I understand you are feeling a little bit self conscious but how long has James cared about you? How long has he been trying for your attention? Now he has it, did you ever think of that? Ever since I got here, you and I have been attached to the marauders like we were part of the group! He doesn't have to do any of that to get your attention anymore because you are either with me and the group or you're doing rounds together as heads! He knows his feelings for you, he is just trying to be patient and give you time to realize your feelings."

"Really do you think so? Oh I hope so, I've decided I want him Hermione, I can't get him out of my head! With a single look he makes me weak in the knees and I can't think straight, he makes me laugh when I'm distressed and he's so smart too, isn't he?" Lily gushed.

Hermione smiled but rolled her eyes, "good lord Lily you have it bad! So you want him, well do something, in fact I think you should just go up and kiss him! It would shock him but I think he would love it."

Lily laughed loudly causing people to look at her including the guy she had been talking about, "Oops," she giggled, "Hermione no way!'

Hermione threw a smirk at Sirius who was watching them carefully, "Lily, if you do it I swear to Merlin I will do something you ask me to do."

Lily thought about it for a minute, "come dress shopping with me for the Halloween dance."

Hermione groaned inwardly, "Fine."

"And you wear whatever I pick out." Lily finished.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's silly request, "yes, yes fine. Now go kiss your wizard!"

Lily laughed shakily, "now?"

Hermione looked back up at Sirius who was still watching them suspiciously and winked, "yes Evans, now. And look confident! I'll even come with, I want to see this close up!"

Lily nodded too nervous to say anything and stood up knees shaking slightly. Hermione followed behind, her smirk getting bigger the closer they got. "Oy Potter I need to speak with you," Lily snapped at James.

James looked up with a furrow of his brow but stood up, "what is it Lily?"

Lily took a deep breath and said softly, "I just needed you to stand up." And with a final step she stood on her tippy toes and kissed James Potter on the lips to the shock of everyone in the room except for Hermione.

Sirius glanced slyly at Hermione and let out a loud wolf whistle causing the pair to break apart and blush heavily. "Well that wasn't what I was expecting," James mumbled shyly as he wrapped his arm around Lily, "but I'm certainly not complaining."

Everyone laughed as Lily blushed and hid her ever reddening face into James shoulder. "Oh shut up."

Remus chuckled slightly, "why do I get the feeling that Hermione had something to do with this?"

Sirius grinned, "of course she did! I could see the mischief sparkling in her eyes the entire time Lily and her were over in the corner talking. I'm just glad it wasn't aimed at us. I for one was scared!"

"If you were so scared why didn't you warn us when you saw them heading for us?" Peter asked loving to tease his friends.

"I was curious," he shrugged, "aren't you glad though, James finally got the girl! It only took 7 years!"

"Shut up Padfoot! At least I've got a girl!" James teased back.

"I've had plenty of girls, Prongs. In fact I've got one coming with me to the dance! Pretty little Slytherin actually."

."Padfoot? really? a slytherin?" James blanched.

Sirius grinned and shrugged, "She's hot."

Hermione felt herself flinch slightly feeling insignificant and ugly next to this unknown Slytherin, she tried her hardest to keep her smile plastered on her face but she knew she must have looked like she had just taken a bite out of a lemon.

Peter saw the look she was giving and knew he had to do something to cheer the morose witch up. He glanced at Remus who nodded subtly, "Well then since you and James already have dates, Remus and I want to ask Hermione if she would honor us and be our date!"

Sirius frowned at the two wizards, trying to figure out if either of them liked the pretty time traveler as more than a friend, "Oh really? Of course I'll go with you two! I'll be the luckiest witch there to have two handsome wizards on my arm," she exclaimed happily hugging both of them, the hurt about Sirius forgotten.

A few days later found Hermione and Lily going through Hogsmeade in search of the perfect dress. They had been in the dress shop for over an hour and Hermione's hair had grown to twice the size it normally was with the stress of finding the dress Lily wanted for her. "For Merlin sakes Lily! I've tried on every bloody dress in the store, they all look great, what is the problem," she finally blew up after walking out in a white fluff ball of a dress.

Lily frowned, "hush, I have a plan and I need you looking drop dead gorgeous to play it out! I figured out a few things the other day and you have to be the belle of the ball."

"Lily please, you already found your dress, you look so gorgeous I could never out shine you, just pick something." Hermione begged trying and failing to get a snowball abomination off of her body. "Help me!" Lily laughed as she dug through what felt like feet and feet of white tulle and found her newest and closest friend with her arms stuck in the sleeves. "Lily it's eating me!"

"Oh hush Mione you're fine let me just find the shop keeper, she can help get this off."

"Don't leave me Lily!" Hermione cried out as she was left alone stuck in an awkward position.

The shop keeper came in and immediately burst into laughed, "Oh my poor dear, I feel like that dress is cursed, there has yet to be a girl who hasn't gotten stuck in it when she's tried it on."

Hermione grumbled as the older woman pulled out her wand and tapped it on Hermione's shoulders, immediately the heavy weight of the dress disappeared and Hermione was standing in her undies, "Oh thank merlin, my shoulders were starting to cramp up."

Lily frowned, "I still haven't found it! I thought for sure I'd find something."

The shop keeper glanced at her, "what are you looking for Miss?"

"Our Halloween Ball is coming up and she's allowing me to pick something out for her, but nothing seems to scream out to me that it's her dress, I found mine already but I can't seem to find one for my friend, if it's a good color it's not a good cut and if it's a good cut the color washes her out or the dress tries to eat her!" Lily explained.

"Oh sweet child why didn't you come to me in the first place, this is my job! Now you two wait right here I'll be back with a few more selections. First let me get a good look at your friend." Hermione felt her cheeks flush as the shop keepers eyes grazed her from head to toe, nodded to herself and left the dressing room.

Hermione sighed and sat down, "you are putting way to much effort into this dress hunt."

"Because I want Sirius to comprehend what he is missing out on!" Lily exclaimed finally.

Hermione looked at Lily in shock, "what does any of this have to do with Sirius?"

"Everything Hermione! No don't deny it, I can see the way you glance at him, it's the same way I used to look at James when I was trying to decide my feelings about him."

Hermione blinked, "am I that obvious?"

Lily laughed, "No, I know that Peter and Remus at least suspect something, but James and Sirius are oblivious as always."

"Lily he is taking Natasha Zambini of all people, in my time the witch is known for her beauty! I can't compete with her!" Hermione exclaimed, the image of the beautiful dark haired beauty with the violet eyes swimming in her mind.

"That's why I'm trying to find the perfect dress, you need something you love, but also something that just makes you glow, we'll know it when we find it, I refuse to settle!"

"I sure hope so dearies, there is no such thing as settling in my dress shop." The shop keeper interrupted carrying a single dress in her arms. "I've found it, my magic called me to it, I had almost forgotten about it in the back of my shop."

Hermione gasped slightly at the beauty of the dress, it was a golden ball gown with subtly sparkle to it. It was magnificent. "I could never pull off something so beautiful."

"Nonsense! Let's try it on!" The shop keeper exclaimed happily.

Hermione felt gorgeous as the shop keeper zipped up the back of the dress, it hugged her curves until it flared out at her hips like a bell. It brought the gold in her skin, eyes, and hair out to the point where she looked like a golden princess. "Oh my…."

Lily squeeled, "this is it! Oh thank you so much! She looks breathtaking!"

The shop keeper smiled, "anytime dear, now meet me up front to pay and I'll send you on your way!"

Hermione turned around admiring herself happily before pausing, "I need shoes!"

Lily laughed, "I actually have a perfect pair of heels for that dress, and don't worry about jewelry, I have a feeling you have something that matches that."

Hermione glanced at the red haired witch, "no I don't."

Lily glanced at her slyly, "trust me Mione! Now get dressed I want to get back to the castle and see James!"

Hermione laughed lightly as she changed and went to pay for their dresses, Hermione could hardly wait to see Sirius' face when he saw her, she hoped she could compete with the beauty on his arm.

Later that night Hermione found herself lounging in front of a crackling fire reading as her friends were all busy with homework, doing head duties, or pranking some unsuspecting first year slytherins.

She was enjoying her time alone, when she heard the boys coming it, Peter lifted her legs and sat under them as Remus settled himself so that she leaned against him. "Why hello you two, how was that essay for Slughorn?"

"Awful." Peter mumbled sleepily, Remus just made a random noise of agreement as he laid back.

"Well if you hadn't procrastinated you wouldn't have had to rush!" She lectured sounding like her younger self talking to Ron and Harry.

"We know, but Sirius and James needed us to help them with something." Remus mumbled sleepily waiting for the rest of the group to get there so they could give Hermione her gift and he could go to bed.

"What were you doing?" She ventured trying to figure out their next prank.

"You'll see tomorrow, we decided to prank Slughorn, ruddy professor wouldn't have Remus, Sirius, and I in his club but immediately see's your potential and takes James and Lily under his wing." Peter mumbled.

Hermione laughed, "Oh Peter the parties are so dull I just want to die. Trust me when I say you don't want to go."

"You should take me next time so I can judge for myself!"

"Alright Peter, the next party I'll take you." Hermione answered rolling her eyes, "how about you Remus? You could go with Lily since James will already be there." Remus made another sound of agreement, "He's ignoring me," Hermione smiled.

"Mmmhm," Remus groaned his chest rumbling against her back.

The trio fell back into a comfortable silence until the three missing people from their group came walking through the door. "Oy what are you three doing?" Sirius asked as he sat down in a chair studying the three people lounging together on the couch.

"Relaxing," Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"Well wake up we have something for you!" Lily exclaimed happily grabbing a wrapped present out from her purse.

Hermione sat up bleary eyed and stared incredulously at the wrapped box, "what is this for!?"

"For saving us of course, for giving up everything you had and even your friends to come back and save us." Peter explained smiling as the red headed witch handed the box to Hermione.

"You all understand all of my friends were dead except for one, and I didn't exactly choose to come back here, it was a freak accident."

"Yes we know you've been saying this for over a month. Open the present and thank us already!" James chirped happily, smiling at the girl who had given him the best gift he ever could have thought of, hope.

Hermione smiled at them all and carefully peeled away the paper and open a velvet box with a gasp of wonder, "oh merlin…." Inside the box sat a golden tiara, with a matching diamond necklace, earrings, and a single delicate bracelet.

"We all chipped in and thought you deserved something as beautiful as you are." Remus explained smiling down at her shocked face.

"It's not a beautiful as you are, but it is the closest thing they had at the shop to match. Not to mention Lily says it will match your dress for the ball perfectly." Sirius explained kindly.

"I can't even believe this, I've never owned something so beautiful. Thank you all so much! I'm speechless." Hermione said quietly, her throat clogging with tears.

"I think we have accomplished a miracle, Hermione Potter, speechless!" James teased pulling Hermione up and into a hug, "thank you for giving me the chance to be with Lily, for giving us both a chance for a future."

"You would have been with her regardless James, but I am glad that I have opened up a chance for you to have a future." She answered back tears in her eyes.

She went around the room hugging each of the marauders and Lily as she fought back tears, she was so thankful for her new friends she couldn't even begin to understand how they could have become so important to her in such a short time.

In the rounds of hugs and the group thanking her, she tried to ignore the thought that had been plaguing her ever since the attack in the hallway, it was the thought that while she had done her best to prevent the future she knew, what if this new unknown future turned out worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys think I made you wait long enough? I didn't mean to but I got a new job this past week and it kind of distracted me with trying to learn everything I needed to learn, but anyway the point is, THE BALL IS HERE! YAY! **

**CHAPTER SIX**

The days blended together in a blur of school work, pranks, and friends and soon it was the day of the Halloween dance. "Hermione I can't find my other shoe!" Lily cried out in frustration, half her body buried in her trunk.

"Did you check under the bed? You did try them on a week ago and I don't recall you putting them back into your trunk." Hermione answered as she fought to tame her wild mane.

Lily pulled herself out of her trunk and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and muttered something along the lines of being an idiot as she dropped down and thrusted her arm under her bed. She emerged a few moments later with a dust bunny clinging to her hair but with a triumphant smile as she held the sister shoe to the one currently laying half hazardly across the covers. "I found it! You're a genius Mione!"

"Great that's lovely now for the love of Merlin help me tame the beast! It's trying to fight back!" Hermione cried out as she tried to untangle the brush from her curls.

"Alright but let me quickly get this out of my hair." Lily answered gesturing to the random fuzz that had attached itself to the ends of her hair, as she walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later Lily was laughing as Hermione griped about having curls. "Oh Hermione, I'm so jealous of your hair, I wish I had such pretty curls, straight hair is so dull."

"I'd give anything to wake up and not have a bird's nest on my head Lily. All you have to do is brush it and it's gorgeous but me, I have to put in so much potion to smooth it and it gets so exhausting!"

Lily grinned, "we always want what we don't have Mione, including Sirius."

Hermione burst into giggles, "what are you planning Evans?"

"Well let's just say I have a feeling he's going to find it hard to even talk to you tonight, you'll be so busy dancing. Don't worry I charmed your shoes for comfort."

"What do you mean by that?"

Lily's grin grew wider, "well between dancing with Remus and Peter you'll be busy enough, throw in the fact Severus and James will both want a dance I'm sure and any other male with eyes will want to dance, and Sirius Ms. Natasha's clutches and I hear she's can be possessive so he will only able to watch as you enjoy the attention of every male in the room. He'll be green with envy!"

Hermione let out a deep laugh, "Lily you over think everything way too much! He won't even notice me compared to the beauty queen."

"I may over think things, but I'm not lying about how gorgeous you'll be, take a look for yourself," she said quietly turning Hermione around to look in the mirror.

Remus, Peter, and James stood waiting patiently in the common room for their dates with the other Gryffindor guys. Sirius had gone ahead to meet his own date and would meet the group in the great hall. Just then the two girls emerged and all three boys' jaws dropped, Lily came down first, her red hair was tumbling in curls down her back, her eyes were vibrant and seductive with the dark makeup around them and her emerald dress hugged her curves perfectly. Hermione followed and she was breathtaking, she seemed to shimmer in gold, from her honey colored curls piled on her head with the tiara holding it in place, her golden ball dress looked like something out of a fairytale as it sparkled in the light, and her eyes seemed to glow a light golden color. "wow," they all breathed.

"Hermione you look gorgeous!" Remus finally stuttered out.

"You always look beautiful, but it seems to have magnified tonight." Peter added.

Hermione blushed, "Thank you, you two clean up well also!"

"Lily looks vibrant; James can't even take his eyes off of her." Remus chuckled watching the couple whisper quietly together.

Lily glanced up with a smile, "shall we all go down to the great hall then?"

Hermione grinned back as her two dates offered her an arm, "We shall!" And with a laugh they all headed down to meet Sirius.

Hermione felt her breath catch as she looked around the great hall, it was elegant and spooky with fog swirling mysteriously around everyone's ankles bats flying over head under the half moon the ceiling was showing and floating pumpkins dancing around. "Wow this is amazing!"

Remus laughed, "it really is, they always do an amazing job for Halloween dances."

"We didn't have them in my time, I wonder what changed?" She mumbled curiosity burning at her to know.

"The war probably," Peter added frowning slightly.

Hermione nodded slightly as they found a table with only Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice sitting at it, she smiled at them, glad to have saved the two from their fates. "Hey you two how's it going?"

"Merlin Hermione you look gorgeous! And it's great I love the Halloween ball, I swear they out do themselves every year!" Alice gushed.

"You look lovely as well Alice! Blue really is your color!" Hermione answered. "And Frank you look as dashing as ever!"

The awkward boy smiled at her, "Thank you Ms. Potter, tell your dates not to hog you the entire night I expect a dance with the resident mystery girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the title she had gained since coming to this time; no one knew a thing about her. The students all felt as though she had just materialized from thin air and landed at their school. "Did you hear that boys, you're going to have to share."

Both boys glanced at her and smiled, "Well of course it would be a crime to keep you occupied all night long and not let others see your beauty up close," Peter stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get some punch, either of you want some?" Both boys, who were immersed in a conversation with James about Quidditch as Alice and Lily gossiped, shook their heads no.

She glided across the floor aware of all the eyes that followed her everywhere she went. She had just gotten to the bowl and was getting herself a cup when someone touched her shoulder causing to her jump slightly before relaxing, "Severus that was not very nice, you know how jumpy I am."

She heard the deep rumbled of his laughter, "you make it too easy Potter, you look exquisite."

Hermione felt herself blush lightly at the compliment from her previous potions teacher, "thank you Sev. You look rather strapping if I do say so myself. You clean up well."

Severus winked at her, "All for Marlene I assure you, she really wanted to come to this thing."

Hermione's grin widened, "I'm glad to see you two getting along so well."

"She's great Hermione truly, intelligent and beautiful, it's definitely too soon to see anything of it, I still feel like I miss Lily some days. But I think with time Marlene could really become someone more."

Hermione gave him a hug, "I'm proud of you truly, now I have to get back but I'm expecting to dance with you tonight sometime."

"Well since I don't have a choice than I suppose I can spare a dance for you. I'll see you in a little while, Black is coming this way and I don't feel like dealing with him."

Hermione nodded as Severus walked away two drinks in hand. Hermione's eyes fell on Sirius who was making his way to the punch, he obviously hadn't noticed her yet but it gave her time to study him. He looked breathtakingly handsome in his dress robes, she felt her stomach flutter with every step he took towards her, finally his eyes landed on her and she felt them run the length of her giving you chills.

Sirius looked at the glowing girl who stood by the punch bowl and tried not to be obvious at the fact that she took his breath away and all he wanted to do was push her against a wall and kiss the pouting lips that were currently smiling at him. "Merlin Hermione you're the belle of the ball!" Hermione smiled at him, her eyes twinkling in the candle light, "I mean you're absolutely radiant!"

"Thank you Sirius, you look rather handsome tonight as well," She mumbled shyly unsure of how to handle the sexy wizard who stood in front of her.

He grinned widely at her the punch he had gone to retrieve forgotten, "I'm always handsome darling."

Hermione snorted into her plastic cup as she sipped it, "oh really? I haven't noticed."

Sirius smirked and stepped closer to her, challenging her, "you sure about that kitten?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as his breath brushed across her face, "uh yes?" Immediately after she said it she wanted to hit her head against the wall for how it had come out more like a distracted question then a firm answer.

Sirius' smirk grew even wider as he pulled her against him and hugged her lightly, "Remus and Peter are the luckiest guys in this room," he whispered into her hair as he held her. He pulled away and stared into her glowing eyes, he suddenly felt like a magnet was drawing him closer and closer to the beautiful golden princess, he wanted to kiss her beautiful mouth and never stop.

"Sirius I've been looking all over for you! Where's my punch? Who's this?" A raven haired beauty asked as she tugged her date away from the girl he had been only moments away from kissing. Hermione blinked away the fleeting moment she had probably just imagined and glared at the violet eyed girl.

"Nice to meet you Natasha, I'm Sirius' friend, his best friend's cousin, Hermione Potter. If you'll both excuse me I need to get back to my dates."

Sirius felt like throwing the girl that was clinging tightly to his arm out the nearest door as he watched Hermione walk away. "Well she's as rude as I'd thought she'd be, poor thing can't help that she is so plain I guess, has to make herself more interesting with her sharp tongue I suppose," Natasha babbled.

Sirius who had been trying to distract himself with their punch turned on her, "would you just shut up you babbling bimbo! You know nothing about her. And for the record I think she's the prettiest girl in the room."

Hermione smiled as she sat down next to Remus, Peter was nowhere to be found, "where's Peter?"

Remus smiled slightly at her and pointed at the dance floor, "it seems our dear Peter has a bit of a crush on a little Hufflepuff."

Hermione grinned and felt like she was a mother watching her wayward son come home, "I'm glad to see him breaking out of his shell."

The song ended as Remus stood up, "may I have this dance, milady?"

Hermione's grin if possible grew even wider, "why yes my dear knight, lets dance."

Hermione laughed as the skillful Remus twirled her out onto the dance floor in over exaggerated moves. "You know you're the one who did it right?" Hermione gazed up into his amber eyes in question, "that Peter has confidence now. You gave him the drive to become a better man and for that all of us thank you."

Hermione smiled but rolled her eyes, "if one more of you thanks me, I'll curse you! So what's her name?"

Remus chuckled quietly as they twirled around the dance floor at a moderate pace, "Delilah Abbot, if you must know you nosy witch."

Hermione giggled, "I know someone from her family, not sure who though. What about you Remus do you have a love interest."

Remus rolled his eyes dramatically as he twirled her under his arm and back, "if you must know, than no. I'm more interested in getting through school, finding a job that will accept me with my monthly problem, and ending the war." Hermione nodded but kept a secret smile on her face that caused the werewolf to look at her in mild curiosity, "you know something about my future, about my love life? Well I don't want to hear about it tonight Mione, you're my date I will not be talking about other women to you."

Hermione's eyes twinkled in mirth, "okay Remus, but in my time you did have someone who accepts you, all of you. You get married."

Remus looked at her smiling, "I'm glad to hear that Mione but enough for now let's just enjoy the night." Hermione nodded as they swayed and hummed to the familiar tune, "you know he can't take his eyes off of you."

Hermione felt a light blush spread across her cheeks as she pretended to be oblivious, "who?"

Remus quirked his eyebrow, "ignorance is unbecoming of you Mione, Sirius of course. Ever since we started dancing his eyes have been burning holes into my head, you'd think I'd kissed you or something."

Hermione felt a pang of annoyance, "even if you had he has no right to glare at you, he has Natasha and I'm with you and Peter. And its not like him and I are a couple or anything, just friends."

Remus smirked lightly, "it's okay Hermione, only Peter and I know, we picked up on your feelings weeks ago. Plus I saw your moment by the punch earlier, I almost cursed Natasha when she waltzed over there and interrupted. Peter and I have a bet going on how long it takes you two to get together, I was saying before December. But Peter suspects you're both dense and it won't be until Christmas break or even after. Please don't make it after, the sexual tension is already driving me mad! The longer this goes the worse it gets!"

Hermione felt her eyes widen before she stopped dancing and just stood in the middle of the dance floor laughing, once she composed herself she only had one more thing to say as they walked back to the table, "please don't say anything to him."

Remus rolled his eyes playfully, "I haven't yet have I? Thanks for the dance beautiful."

Hermione grinned as she walked with him only to feel a tap on her shoulder, "May I have a dance?"

"Of course Severus, Remus I'll meet you by the table, I promised Sev a dance earlier." Remus nodded as he walked away, winking at her and glancing at Sirius who was gripping his cup extremely tightly as Natasha sat next to him looking bored out of her mind, an image of Harry and Ron at the Yule Ball with their dates floated through her mind.

"How's your night going Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the dark wizard with a distracted look, "wonderfully, it's been magical in a sense, but sometimes I feel a slight pang for what my life used to be."

Severus looked at her sardonically, "we are wizards so of course its magical, as for your old time, I recall you saying it wasn't all that great when you left and that this is probably the best thing that has happened to you."

"I know it's just been tough, I feel like I just start to get over it and am enjoying a wonderful evening and then something reminds me of them," she replied wistfully.

Severus didn't need to have her explain who 'they' were. "I see."

Hermione shook herself out of her melancholy, "So you and Marlene huh?"

Severus tried not to grin but couldn't help it as his lips quirked slightly, "Yes we are having a grand time tonight, it helps with what's been weighing down on us."

Hermione turned her head slightly, "and what's weighing you down?"

Severus glanced around at the people by them before leaning down to talk quieter, "we decided that if we want to take it to the next level then she needs to come across as a wannabe death eater, even if it's just because she wants to be with me. I don't want her doing it, but she refuses to listen and has already talked to Dumbledore about it."

Hermione closed her eyes, "wow, that's a big task but I guess I can see the advantage, you'll have two pair of ears."

Severus grimaced, "I know. She's so good I just don't want to see her corrupted."

Hermione placed her hand lightly against his cheek, "It's not your decision to make Sev, enjoy being with her okay?"

Severus nodded, "Thank you for the dance Mione, it was kind of depressing I must admit but I do enjoy your company."

Hermione laughed as he walked away only to be swept into a quick step with Peter, "PETER!"

The young boy cackled happily as they skipped across the dance floor making Hermione breathless, "Sorry had to take you by surprise Mione."

Hermione felt elated as her and Peter danced, "So you and Delilah?"

Peter beamed, "she's beautiful and so smart, I can't believe she agreed to dance with me so many times and tomorrow we are going on a study date!"

Hermione squealed breathlessly, "I'm so proud of you Peter, and if this wasn't such a taxing dance I'd say more, but I can hardly breathe!"

Peter laughed again as he danced her quickly across dance floor her cheeks flushing in the exertion of the dance, and all to soon it was over and Peter bowed like a gentleman before walking her back to the table and getting her a glass of punch.

Lily grinned at her as she collapsed at the table, "you seem like you're having a wonderful time!"

"I am! It's amazing isn't it I can't remember having so much fun!" She answered and Peter handed her a glass of punch as he walked back towards the pretty blonde sitting on her own watching the dance floor.

Lily glanced over Hermione's shoulders and elbowed James in the side, "James ask Mione to dance!"

James glanced at his girlfriend like she had three heads before nodding, "Care to dance?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw Sirius weaving his way through the crowd toward them and looked back to Lily who winked, "I suppose I haven't exhausted myself too much!" And with a laugh she was once again be whirled onto the dance floor.

Sirius huffed out in annoyance as he watched Hermione once again disappear into the crowd; she seemed to be dancing with everyone but him. Natasha walked by him arm and arm with a dark haired Ravenclaw glaring at him for ignoring her all night. He sighed and sat down next to Lily, "where's your date?"

Sirius glanced at her, "she got bored with not dancing and left to find more interesting company."

Lily arched her eyebrow, "why didn't you dance with her?"

Sirius shrugged, "I didn't like her all that much, not much to her other than beauty."

"Since when has that stopped you, isn't that what you like?"

Sirius glowered at her, "not anymore, and she insulted Hermione. She was rather unpleasant company."

Lily nodded in understanding as she watched her boyfriend dip Hermione deeply on the dance floor as she laughed, "she's really having a good time, it's good to see her laughing and smiling so much and not fading into despondency."

Sirius smiled mirthlessly as the song ended and a new one started only for James to spin her into the arms of Frank Longbottom, "I've been looking for an opening all night, but she's been so busy with others, she has no time for me."

Lily grinned widely, "You'll get your chance, be patient."

Sirius watched Hermione laugh as she danced awkwardly with Frank, "maybe, but by the time I get to her she might be too exhausted!"

Lily looked at him slyly, "I don't think she could ever be tired enough to not dance with you."

Sirius studied the red head next to him and James finally made his way back and handed the girl a glass, "well that was fun! But I'm pooped! I don't know how Hermione has been able to keep dancing all this time!"

Lily chuckled darkly, "she was in a war, I'm pretty sure she had to be in quite good shape."

James looked pained at the reminder, "way to ruin a mood."

Lily just rolled her eyes and Hermione came up to them and plopped down rather gracefully with a humorous smile on her face as Frank went in search of his quirky girlfriend, "he is probably the worst dancer here! I'm beginning to see where Neville gets it from."

All of them just nodded used to her mentioning her past or in their case the future as if talking about breakfast. "Who names their kid Neville? He was doomed from the start!"

"Oh James do shut up!" Lily scolded.

Hermione smiled slightly at them before looking around, she spotted Peter sitting with the blonde hufflepuff but she couldn't find Remus. "Where's Remus?"

Lily smiled, "he left, he told me to apologize but he had a headache, you know how tired he gets around this time of the month."

Hermione nodded frowning slightly, "of course, I probably shouldn't have danced with him for so long, poor guy."

At the word dance Lily sent a pointed glare at Sirius who was gazing intently at the table, "he'll be fine, don't worry yourself," James added trying to comfort her.

She nodded again and the group lapsed into silence. Suddenly Sirius cleared his throat feeling nervous, "hey Mione, can I have a dance with you?"

Hermione glanced at him coyly as if thinking about it and then smiled, "of course Sirius I thought you'd never ask!"

He smiled widely as he stood up and offered her his hand, she grinned at him as she hooked her arm through his and they made their way to the dance floor just as a new song began to play.

Hermione heard the melody flow around them and Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist, she felt a shiver flutter up her spine, and glanced into is deep grey eyes, "I know I have said this already but you're gorgeous Hermione."

She felt her cheeks flare at the intimacy of the situation, "thank you, so what happened to Natasha?"

Sirius felt his smile fade slightly, "she felt I wasn't minding her enough attention and I found she didn't deserve my attention, nasty piece of work she is."

Hermione nodded before placing her head against his chest allowing herself to give into her feelings just for a song. Sirius felt like an idiot, he couldn't think of a single thing to say to the beautiful witch in his arms. All he wanted to do was kiss her and he was beginning to realize that it was more than just a fleeting attraction to a friend he was feeling, he was starting to really fall for her, and he had never had this problem before. "Sirius, relax," Hermione mumbled into his shoulder, feeling him tense.

He nodded before allowing himself to just enjoy holding the soft witch that was pressed against him, "Sorry love."

Hermione's heart fluttered in her chest at the pet name but he relaxed and she felt herself fall into him, the music and the dance.

Lily grinned as she watched the couple dance, "how blind are they?"

James looked at the couple and back at his girlfriend, "what do you mean?"

Lily let out an exasperated sigh, "well they obviously like each other James! I mean look at them they are perfect for each other but they are both too stubborn and too blind to see their two pieces of a puzzle!"

James laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "give it time love, these things take time."


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! Okay so this chapter has less Sirius and Hermione action, BUT the next chapter is winter break, and I think you all will be thrilled! Anyway reviews are wonder! Also as a second thought, this story does skip a lot through time, its going to span out over their school and probably a year or more after graduation, and it is only going to be around 20 chapters give or take a few chapters. ANYWAY I hope you all enjoy this chapter (Although I admit i'm not exactly thrilled with it so bare with me, I hit a bit of a writers block during it.) But because this chapter is quite a bit shorter, I'll make sure to update really soon!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Hermione glanced up over her book at the dark haired wizard sitting in a chair across from her and immediately averted her eyes cursing herself for having no self control. Ever since the dance she'd been fighting an internal battle of how much she really liked him and how very wrong it was to fall for her best friends god father, regardless of the fact said best friend wasn't even alive yet and said god father was irritably good looking, charming, and her age.

Hermione huffed in annoyance as she glanced out at the falling snow, Christmas break was almost here and soon she'd be all alone with no marauders and no one to spend her break with. Sirius who had watched her fidget and huff in annoyance finally decided he should try and comfort the distressed witch. "Hermione you finally have me studying and all you can do is sit there in a mood, distracting me with all your huffing and puffing! What is wrong?"

Hermione blinked at him, startled out of her inner monologue, "oh I was just thinking about break, I'm really dreading not having all of you here with me."

Sirius gazed at her, comprehension dawning across his face, "you think you're spending Christmas alone?"

"Well where else am I supposed to go, I'm an orphan, remember?"

Sirius snorted, "No you're a Potter! James has already talked to his parents and you're coming with us to his house for the holidays. I guess he has just been too distracted to mention it to you."

Hermione suddenly beamed, "really!?"

Sirius felt a smile catch at his lips and the breath leave his lungs as he watched her eyes dance in sudden happiness, "of course, although I think I should warn you that for a couple of days James will be at Lily's so we'll be on our own."

Hermione felt nerves spark through her body, alone with Sirius? How was she going to control herself when there was no one there, "oh that's nice, we can entertain ourselves well while he's out."

A grin broke out across Sirius' face at her sentence as he leaned forward and whispered deeply, "Oh Kitten we can definitely find ways to entertain ourselves." He laughed loudly when she let out a strangled gasp of shock.

Hermione knew he had meant to shock and disturb her, when really she had felt his words buzzing through her body in a way she had never experienced. So surprised she was by her bodies reaction she suddenly stood up and began to walk away. "Mione hold on! I was kidding!"

Hermione felt herself reluctantly stop and turn back around to the handsome wizard who was attempting to kill her, "I know, I'm sorry Sirius, you just shocked me a bit."

He stood up and walked towards her, pulling her into a hug when he finally reached her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause such a reaction I had only wanted to see you blush. If it makes you feel better James will only be gone about a week, he leaves the day after we arrive and gets back Christmas Eve."

"Its fine Sirius I didn't mean to react the way I did, I think it's just stress from all this studying."

"You over work yourself love," he whispered as he absently brushed a curl out of her eyes causing her to shiver and her inner voice to yell at her to just press her mouth against his, ignoring the way her body was reacting she smiled at him.

Sirius didn't know how he was going to contain himself for a week, he could hardly get through a single study session without touching her and fighting himself not to just pin her to a wall and snog her. He knew she deserved better than the life he could offer, deserved better than a guy whose family had harassed her all her life. He cleared his throat as he pulled away, "it's time for Divination, which means it's time for you to get to defense." Hermione felt her smile slip but nodded as she walked over to grab her bag.

Hermione decided that DADA was her least favorite class in this time, between the incompetent teacher and the class full of mini death eaters, she never felt safe. Hermione groaned inwardly as the teacher left them on their own, "I'll be back in about 20 minute's class, I have to speak with the headmaster. Read chapter 7 and then write me a one foot scroll on why those spells are useful in a duel."

Like clockwork the moment the door closed and she tried to blend into her table and book, a blonde haired Slytherin plopped down next to her. "Potter, I know we've had a few issues in the past," Hermione snorted into her book at the statement, the wizard ignored her and continued, "But I think you're a smart witch so you can understand what a great honor this is."

Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him in confusion, "I'm quite confused Malfoy, do spit it out so I can get back to my school work, what is this honor you're talking about?"

"The Dark Lord has taken an interest in you Potter. He wants you to be part of his family, to take his mark over winter break and use your extreme intelligence and power to help him with our cause!"

Fear gripped Hermione, Voldemort had taken a notice of her, "I think I'll pass, and as you're well aware of Malfoy, one of my best friends is a muggleborn, the very sort of person your "family" is trying to kill."

Lucius glared at her, "I thought you were a smart witch, one who would know which type of wizards are better than others, you don't want to get involved in the wrong side Hermione, we can help each other."

Hermione cringed at the use of her first name from the snakes mouth but quirked her lips into a smirk as a memory from her first year emerged of when little Draco Malfoy had introduced himself to Harry Potter. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself Malfoy, thanks but no thanks."

Lucius' face flushed angrily as he pulled his wand out, "you have no idea what kind of enemy he can be Potter and you're going to regret rejecting us."

Suddenly a dark haired wizard was standing between them and speaking quietly to Lucius, and with a final glare Lucius walked away. "He really is just as bad as he seems," the dark haired man joked.

Hermione smiled at him as she studied his face, "You're Regulus Black right? Sirius' brother?"

"The one and the same! Nice to finally make your acquaintance Ms. Potter."

Hermione smiled slightly unsure of how to act around the Slytherin, she knew he was associated with Voldemort but she also knew he would turn around. "What are you doing in 7th year DADA?"

He grinned a familiar grin as he sat next to her, "I was bored so I decided to come in and crash a seventh year class."

Hermione nodded, "it runs in the family I suppose."

Regulus eyed her carefully the grin still playing on her lips, "you know my brother has talked to me again, I should probably thank you," then to her shock he leaned forward and whispered faintly, "Ms. Granger." Hermione felt the blood rush from her face, she hadn't heard her real name in months and it felt almost foreign to her ears, "hey don't worry he brought me to Dumbledore and begged the headmaster to allow him to tell me the story he had heard from you. If I reacted badly I was to be obliviated and sent on my way."

Hermione knew she was staring at him with eyes as big as saucers as her heart pounded heavily in her ears, "So you reacted well then?"

Regulus chuckled lowly, "Yes I did Ms. Potter, you have one more person grateful to you, if you ever need anything I'm all ears," he leaned over menacingly, "sorry I have to look like I'm threatening you into coming to the dark lords side, tell Sirius to meet me in the back corner of the library later, and Ms. Potter do try to think about what you could accomplish by choosing who you spend time with wisely." He said the last part rather loudly causing others to glance their direction.

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at the younger wizard, "get the hell away from me Black go back to the dungeons where you belong!"

Regulus glared at her, his eyes twinkling ever so slightly as he swept away his robes flying behind him. Severus who had been sitting behind her took the vacant seat, "bloody hell I'm attracting one snake after another today! Must be my new perfume, I'm making a mental note to never wear it again."

Severus snorted sardonically, "I'm only here to play nice, my job is to be as nice as possible to you, get you to like me and convince you to come over to the dark side."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I see you're trying very hard to convince me, the warmth radiating off of you right now is horrifying."

Severus glared at her, "do shut up Potter."

Hermione grinned wryly at him, "so did you teach Regulus how to make such a grand exit?"

Severus' frown deepened, "possibly, Dumbledore's had me training him, and he may have picked it up during our trainings."

Hermione nodded, "he must really want me, to have so many of his people trying to get me over to his side."

Severus looked thoughtful, "for now, once it gets back to him you're openly defying him, I'm going to have to start keeping my distance to keep up appearances, I'm think it will probably be after break."

Hermione frowned but said nothing else for fear of someone listening in, she hated the idea that she wouldn't be able to openly spend time with Severus after break but knew it was for the best, "well come on then, help me with this chapter, I blame you for the distractions."

Snape rolled his eyes at her before quirking his lips and opening his book to chapter seven.

Later that night found a rather big group in the Room of Requirements, Hermione sat up front next to Dumbledore, in front of them sat the entire Order of the Phoenix, the Marauders, Lily, Delilah, Alice, Frank, Regulus, Severus, and Marlene. Hermione felt her heart tug at the sight of two red heads, both holding two new-born babies. This was the meeting she had dreaded, she had finally revealed who she was and from what time to everyone she cared about. "So as we were saying, we have had a great start, we have a new batch of young adults ready to be inducted into the Order tonight, all are of age and have agreed to help fight this war, 3 spies who have been accepted into being death eaters, they will be inducted into Voldemort's fold over break, and we have an extreme advantage of knowing almost every move he plans on making. Now let's induct our newest members and we will be dismissed," Dumbledore finished.

The order members clapped quietly as Dumbledore pointed his wand at Hermione and then at the other students, they were officially Order members.

Later Molly and Arthur came up, Arthur shaking her hand in gratitude and Molly enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. "You are always welcome in our home dear."

Hermione felt tears sting at the back of her eyes, "thank you Molly."

"Of course, now go. Some of your friends are trying to get your attention, seems like they weren't expecting the bomb you were going to throw on them."

Hermione nodded gave the older woman a quick hug and walked over to where all her friends were sitting, Frank, Alice, Marlene, and Delilah studying her in awe. "So you're really from the future?"

Hermione smiled at Marlene, "I am, it was an accident, but there was nothing left in my time. At least this way my future has a chance of happiness."

Everyone nodded as they sat next to the crackling fire, the room felt warm and inviting and everyone was enjoying each other's company when suddenly Frank turned to Alice and kneeled next to her, "Alice I know we are really young but there is no one in this world that I would rather spend my life with then you. So I'm asking you in front of all of our closest friends, will you marry me?"

Hermione felt her eyes widen comically as he pulled out a little diamond ring from his pocket, and looked lovingly at the dark haired witch in front of him. Everyone held their breath in anticipation for the answer, finally Alice launched herself into his arms and squealed an excited, "of course!"

Everyone smiled at each other feeling their hearts warm at the simple scene in front of them, before standing up and wishing the couple congratulations.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have been up to my ears in work, getting enrolled in school, my 21st birthday, and I moved! AGAIN! Anyway, The chapter is here and I think it will make up for the eternity I made you wait, please dont be too mad at me! I really am sorry! **

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Hermione felt her cheeks break into a wide smile, as she followed the rather large group of people into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She was giddy with excitement, she was going to be spending a few days alone with Sirius and the fact that she had so many people she cared about with her alive and well made her heart warm with contentment.

She added her stuff to the pile of trunks on the racks above her head and took a seat next to Sirius and Lily. Hermione glanced around at all of the faces in the compartment, Remus was talking quietly with Delilah Peter's new girlfriend while Peter just gazed adoringly at the cute blonde who was clutching his hand sweetly, Frank, Alice, Severus, and Marlene were having a debate about the newest minister and what could be done to take down Voldemort, while James listened to Lily reading a muggle story out loud to him. "Seems to me everyone else is engaged in some kind of conversation but you and I love," Sirius whispered to her, she felt like rolling her eyes as the goose bumps immediately emerged on her skin.

"Who say's I haven't anything to keep me busy?" She whispered back looking him in his eyes and smirking as she pulled out a book.

He gave her a crestfallen look, "Mione, please don't make me sit here with no one to talk to!"

Hermione looked thoughtful before sighing and putting away her book teasingly, "alright I suppose I can grant you a few moments of attention."

Sirius grinned at her, she loved his grin it always brought butterflies to her stomach. Ever since the dance they seemed to be playing a dance of attraction almost like they were testing who would cave to their feelings first, and it was driving Remus absolutely crazy. "Perfect now tell me, have you ever kissed a guy before?"

Hermione felt her eyes widen and a blush creep up her neck before she reared back and punched him in the arm, "that Mr. Black is not your business."

"Merlin Kitten that hurt! I was only making conversation, you seem like the type who wouldn't kiss just anyone, I didn't mean it offensively I was genuinely curious."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the dark haired wizard, "fine Sirius, I'll humor you. I've kissed three guys."

Sirius grinned glad to see that Hermione wasn't going to curse him, "Oh really three guys, aren't you just a harlot, who were they? How did your first kisses happen with them?"

Hermione's eyebrow raised, "why so curious?"

Sirius shrugged, "boredom."

"Well the first guy I kissed was my fourth year, we had the Yule Ball that year,"

"Wait the Tri Wizard Cup was at Hogwarts?! Wicked!" Sirius interrupted.

"Anyway, one of the champions from Durmstrang asked me to be his date, he was really a great guy and we had a wonderful time, at the end I was really upset about my two best friends and he comforted me out in the gardens, and I don't know he just kissed me softly in the moonlight. It was very romantic, but eventually he went back home and I moved on with my life. He eventually was killed by Death Eaters when he refused the mark." Sirius nodded sadly, and looked at her to continue. "The second guy was my best friend Ron."

"I KNEW HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Sirius roared causing everyone in the compartment to jump.

"Black if you don't like her answer then don't ask. But since you asked keep your dashingly horrid temper to yourself so the rest of us can enjoy our ride in peace." Severus snapped as he brushed off some jelly beans that Peter had spilled on him.

Sirius mumbled something unintelligible before looking at Hermione. " Anyway Ron and I never dated, we felt something for each other, and after an intense moment when we thought we were going to die but didn't we just kind of found each other. It was completely different from my first kiss with Krum, with Krum it had been sweet, clean, romantic, and soft, with Ron it was intense, harsh, gritty, and desperate I guess."

Sirius nodded frowning, "but you guys never acted on your feelings after that?"

Hermione shook her head, "no, the war was too important, we couldn't have distractions, Harry needed us. Plus he died about 2 weeks after that."

Sirius nodded again feeling awful for asking, "and the third?"

Hermione blushed to the tips of her ears, she wished she had just said two guys, "you."

Everyone in the compartment who had been secretly eavesdropping quickly whipped their heads to the two no longer hiding the fact they were listening, and all felt like laughing at Sirius' gapping mouth and Hermione's very red face. "Me, how the bloody hell did that happen? I must have been old enough to be you father!"

Hermione wrung her hands as she bashfully replied, "it was Christmas, we were stuck under the mistletoe."

Sirius nodded, "and? How was it?"

Hermione's face flushed an even darker red, "it was fine."

Sirius stared at her intently before smiling roguishly, "you must have really enjoyed it, if you feel this awkward about it, come on Hermione this is the most interesting thing you've said about my future self, now I have to know, how did you and I interact together?"

Hermione took a breath, "Sirius you were old enough to be my father, but I won't lie I really liked you. No don't look at me like the cat that ate the canary, you were nothing like you are now. You were more worldly, more mature, and just a great guy who loved his godson with all his heart. You and I argued a lot."

Remus snorted lightly, "I guess something's never change."

Hermione and Sirius pinned him with matching glares causing him to raise his hands in surrender, "anyway, I thought you were a brilliant man and I had a slight school girl crush on you, so when I got stuck under the mistletoe with you I was in a complete panic, you were ever most a gentleman and your kiss was very quick and sweet."

Sirius let out a sigh, "well I am thoroughly disappointed, I thought with the way you were acting I had done something crazy like push you against a wall and shag you afterwards."

Hermione felt her blush that had been fading quickly reappear at the image of him doing such things to her, "Sirius you're awful, I'm done talking now, I need to break in my new book that Dumbledore lent me."

And with a final pointed look to shut up any protest he may have had she cracked her book open.

The next day found Hermione walking around the Potter's residence alone, Dorea and Charles were an amazing older couple who had accepted her like she really was a family member. James and Sirius had spent the rest of the day after getting off the train showing her around the manor. She had gone to bed early still feeling a little awkward around Sirius after her embarrassing confession, when she had woken up James had already left for Lily's and Sirius was still asleep. The elder Potters had eaten a quiet breakfast with her asking polite questions before rushing off to do some Christmas shopping.

Suddenly she felt herself being thrown over someone's shoulders, "SIRIUS BLACK PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

She felt his deep chuckle and tried to ignore the fact she was hanging over his very muscular back, "Sorry love not going to happen I have plans. Plus I really like the view."

Hermione let out a squeak of protest as he hit her jean clad butt, "Sirius this is harassment!" The sexy wizard just laughed again but didn't answer, and Hermione soon gave up struggling, suddenly she realized something when she saw he was shirtless, suddenly she was struggling again in panic, "Sirius put me down now!"

"Okay." And then he threw her, right into the indoor swimming pool, clothes and all.

She came up sputtering as Sirius jumped in after her, she glared at him as he reemerged, "you are going to pay for that."

He raised his eyebrow as if to challenge her, "I dare you to try and get me back."

She smiled sweetly, "Oh honey, I really don't have to try." Then she started to undress, taking off her soaking wet jeans, socks, and sweatshirt. Leaving her clad in only a thin red bra and underwear, she grinned menacingly as his eyes racked her body, he was a guy they were easily distracted plus knowing he had never seen her in anything less than her pajama pants and a tank top except for the one time Remus had healed her made her feel confident she would shock him slightly.

"Mione? What are you doing?" he gulped.

She leaned back and floated on her back closing her eyes as she felt herself drift in the water closer to the handsome dark wizard, craving his touch, "making myself comfortable, you didn't bother to ask me to swim, I wasn't wearing a suit, so I improvised."

Sirius felt the blood rushing away from his head, his eyes couldn't leave her perfect body that was being cradled by the water, and doing the only thing he could do to distract himself he laid his hand lightly on her stomach, causing her to open her eyes and glance at him curiously before he pushed down and dunked her.

She came surging up, a mass of angry curls as she launched herself at him, "SIRIUS BLACK THAT IS IT! YOU ARE SO DONE! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY BLOODY WAND!"

Sirius let out a slight gasp of surprise as he felt her wet body collide with his before he was entangled in her limbs and hair as she dunked him.

Hermione laughed gleefully as his head popped back up next to her and glared playfully at her before he launched himself at her, soon they were both play wrestling in the water, both loving how they could feel each other's bodies slide against each other without the other getting upset. With a final move Sirius pinned Hermione against the pool wall, using his body to hold her still, "I win."

Hermione felt her mind float away at the way his body pressed deliciously against hers, she could feel his muscles in every body part and the cool pool wall against her back and she absent mindedly let her legs float a little further apart letting him get closer to her, as she looked up into his face and knew that she might just die if he didn't kiss her then.

Sirius was going mad, he knew he had two choices, he could pull away from the soft and beautiful witch who was staring at him with desire and keep their friendship the same, or he could finally cave into his feelings and allow himself to kiss her, knowing that their relationship would forever be changed.

Hermione decided for him as she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, "Sirius," she sighed.

Sirius quickly pressed himself further into her body and lifted her chin to make her look at him before he lowered his mouth to hers.

Hermione felt sparks as soon as his lips touched hers, she was already half mad with desire as his lips slowly slide across her very responsive ones, she felt herself pull him closer, causing him to deepen the kiss and push her harshly against the wall, Hermione moaned softly as his tongue brushed against hers lips asking for permission, she felt like she couldn't get close enough to the man she was wrapped around and her head was dizzy with arousal.

Sirius slowly pulled away trying to fight off how badly he wanted her, she was Hermione, not some quick fling. He wasn't going to have her after their first kiss and definitely not in the swimming pool of his best friend's house. Hermione let out a slight whimper of disappointment before letting her head of tangled wet curls fall to crook of his neck and smiling as she nuzzled him.

"Hermione, I don't mean to be rude, I really do like this position, but see, I can't think with you wrapped around me like this, and if you stay like this I'm afraid of what I might do."

Hermione sighed softly before untangling herself from him and slowly allowing herself to float away from him. It took a few minutes for them both to calm themselves down and once they did, Hermione started feeling nervous, what if it was just a one time thing? "Well that was unexpected."

"Not for me it wasn't, I've wanted to do that for months now," Sirius mumbled while swimming up to her again.

Hermione stared up into his grey eyes relief suddenly evident in her body posture and the small smile that graced her face, "me too actually."

Sirius barked out a laugh and grinned at her mischievously before swooping down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss that caused her to melt against him immediately; he pulled away slowly and leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "be my girlfriend Hermione, I want you to know how important you are to me, I haven't met a girl who compares to you ever since you fell from heaven and I don't think I ever will."

Hermione grinned widely and pecked him on the lips, "okay, I'll be your girlfriend Sirius Black."

Later that night found Sirius and Hermione helping Dorea and Charles with decorating the house and baking cookies, Hermione was showing Dorea how to cook the muggle way while Sirius and Charles were in the next room decorating. "This is absolutely fascinating dear, and you just stick it in the oven and it will be normal cookies?"

Hermione chuckled and tried not to roll her eyes as a garland wound its way around her before flying out the kitchen into the dining room where the men were located, "Exactly what will happen, and Sirius that's not funny what if I had fallen!"

"Sorry Cupcake, I'll be a little more careful!" Sirius yelled back hidden from view.

"Sirius, would you stop with the pet names, Merlins beard pick one and stick with it!"

"Alright Kitten!"

Dorea chuckled quietly to herself at the two young adults, she loved Sirius like a son and to see both him and James with two great girls made her heart warm. Hermione glanced at the cookies in the oven and quickly grabbed an oven mitt and pulled them out.

With a happy sigh and a slight pang at the fact this would be the third year without her parents she walked into the room where Sirius was magically directing all the decorations.

"It looks incredible!"

"Of course it does, there's nothing I can't do to your perfect standards Kitten."

Hermione glared playfully at him, "I do not have perfect standards Sirius, I'm dating you remember?"

Sirius gave her an exaggerated look of hurt before reaching out and grabbing for her, "ouch, you hurt me, this must be some kind of emotional abuse I tell you!"

Hermione giggled and tried to pull away only to notice she was unable to move, and it had nothing to do with her boyfriends grip on her arm, "Seems you two have been caught under the magical mistletoe. Time to kiss and make up!" Charles teased as he held Dorea's hand.

Hermione blushed darkly as an all to similar memory washed through her before looking up at Sirius from under her eyelashes, "what do you say love, a kiss for holiday cheer?" Hermione grinned at him before throwing her arms around him and pressing her mouth sweetly to his, she would never get tired of how his soft lips weakened her knees and caused her mind to shut itself off. She was suddenly startled out of the kiss by a polite cough.

"Not that we don't mind the show but I think there are some lovely cookies waiting for all of us, shall we go and test out how the muggle made kind compares to the wizarding way?"

Hermione looked at the elderly man and gave him a warm smile, she may not ever get her parents back and she would never forget them, but that didn't mean she couldn't learn to love a new family.


End file.
